


男配角也要谈恋爱！

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top jisungbottom chenle草样男子设定有参考其他玛丽苏作品设定小叽生日快乐
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	男配角也要谈恋爱！

20210118

01/  
救命！

意识到眼前现状的钟辰乐在心里大喊：救命啊！

怎么就突然穿越进女频新人榜top1的言情小说里了？！

睁开眼睛发现自己穿越了这种事，钟辰乐也不是不能接受，可为什么？为什么自己穿进这种小说里，居然不是帅气多金的霸道总裁男主？而是那种负责促进男女主感情进一步发展同时兼具搞笑和卖腐的配角角色？

这是真的不能接受。

钟辰乐看着自己眼前的官配——小说里帅气多金的霸道总裁男主的弟弟。设定里是沿袭男主同样帅气多金的霸道少爷设定，真的看到本人，却发现空有一副漂亮身板，本人胆子不大常爱装逼，qq空间动态一眼望去，十条里八条都是夜来非，剩下两条里一条说饿了要吃宵夜，另一条在端水鲫鱼饼的两种口味。

钟辰乐气得疯狂锤额头，只希望这是一场梦，快点醒过来回到日常生活里，却被对方握住手一脸深情地说：呀呀，是不是太大力了，会痛啊。

硬了硬了拳头硬了。

02/  
让我们从头开始捋一捋这件事。

钟辰乐，上海人，出生于2001年11月22日，性别男，爱好游戏篮球和库里，偶尔逛虎扑，时而刷微博，闲着没事也会跟哥们儿秀秀新买的球鞋，养了一条长得像拖布但不可以当他面讲长得像拖布的可爱小狗。

一位刚刚继承家业，普普通通的中国直男。

关于为什么一个普通直男会穿越进某小说网站女频排行榜top1的言情小说里，他也不清楚是怎么回事，但是李东赫这个兔崽子等我回去就会被我暗杀，这句话他已经在嘴里念叨了至少1122遍。

如果不是公司在考虑影视化知名ip，钟辰乐大概一辈子也没有机会点开这部名叫《草样男子》的言情小说，简介说作者楷灿以语言风趣幽默而著名。男主叫朴俊表，女主叫钟丝草。钟辰乐越往后看越无语，剧情这么眼熟真的不会被版权方起诉吗。

跟作者约好第一次见面的时候，钟辰乐为了显得正式，把自己平时那两件来回换的皮肤给扒了下来，穿着西装打上领带就去了，到地方却发现作者踩着一双拖鞋坐在那里乐呵呵地跟他打招呼。楷灿自我介绍说本名李东赫，闲着没事在宿舍写着玩的小说，谁知道怎么还火了。

钟辰乐看了那张笑得比花还灿烂的脸意识到，可能还是因为长相帅气的男作者在评论区放了自拍的效果。他叹了口气，虽然说起来多少有点不上台面，但要想立刻做出成绩，有流量就薅是这行的不二法则。助理已经去联系之前合作过票房成绩比较靠谱的编剧和导演了，剩下的条件看李东赫愿不愿意接受，然后再配两个长相漂亮的当红小生小花尽快开拍。李东赫好像完全没有提要求的意思，只是一遍又一遍地重复你看着办就好。

钟辰乐很认真地看着办了，毕竟是第一次自己负责，小说看了大半夜，走出公司大楼的时候已经是凌晨一点多钟，他下楼到地下车库的途中电梯突然故障，一片黑暗中他试图摸手机打个电话，却意识到被落在办公桌上了。正当他在愁怎么出去的时候，电梯门开了一个缝，一只手奋力地帮忙扒着：辰乐呀……等等我……马上就来救你！

大哥你谁？钟辰乐看着对方咬紧牙关努力，电梯门却纹丝不动的样子挠了挠头。电力恢复灯重新亮起，电梯自动打开了门，对方显得很没面子，挥了挥手让身后十多位提着工具箱的维修工先退下，然后很自来熟地双手捧着钟辰乐的脸关切地问有没有事，听到没事之后松了一口气，又挥了挥手让身后十多位身穿白大褂的医生先退下。

钟辰乐突然觉得这个场景似乎有些眼熟，他回头看了看电梯里的打扫工具，以及自己身上穿着的保洁小哥标配造型，他逐渐意识到事态的不对劲：你是……

听到钟辰乐张嘴居然说出这样的台词，眼前的人震惊了两秒钟，然后掏出手机打电话喊王秘书，再帮个忙把医务队都派过来，辰乐好像真的受伤了。

小少爷这不太行啊，这个区的医务队都被大少爷一个电话叫走了，我现在再调其他区的过来行吗？

我是志晟啊，你的青梅竹马朴志晟，你怎么能不认识我了呢？是不是哪里痛，头受伤了吗，呜呜呜这么好揉吧的脑袋可不能受伤啊。

朴志晟，这个名字钟辰乐见过，在大脑中快速检索了一下，发现归类在《草样男子》第4章里登场，男主朴俊表的亲弟弟。

所以这里是……我是……居然……

救命？！怎么就突然穿越进女频新人榜top1的言情小说里了？！

03/  
是的，就是那个每天早上从多少平米的大床上醒来，家财万贯的霸道小少爷，和少爷青梅竹马却家道中落，贫贱不能移的保洁小哥的老土设定。

看到朴志晟的第一眼起，钟辰乐心中对这个角色的想象被彻底打破，说好的霸道呢？怎么说话还撒娇啊？当初钟辰乐指着角色表对李东赫发表疑问，这两个配角是什么意思，李东赫嘿嘿笑笑说，那个啊，因为粉丝们评论说他们俩好配，我就给凑了一对，再说了言情小说里的卖腐角色人气很高啦。

当时听到这么说钟辰乐一笑而过了，而现在则在心里发出一声哀嚎：可我是直男啊——

朴小少爷看起来很放心不下，便带着钟辰乐去医院又检查了一番，结果显示一切正常，钟辰乐劝他别折腾了，朴志晟问为什么。

我是钟辰乐没错，但我不是你认识的那个钟辰乐。

为所有爱执着的痛，为所有恨执着的伤……钟辰乐说完那句拗口台词，大脑里突然出现这这首bgm。

要回去再检查一下吗？朴志晟拉着钟辰乐就要往医院大门回走，钟辰乐挣开他的手，气得声音比平时还高了八度，你怎么就听不明白呢？我不是啊！

朴志晟眼圈红红的：我哪里做错了可以改，不要不原谅我。

你没错，我也没错，要怪都怪李东赫，要不是他写了这本书我也不会意外来到这种鬼地方。朴志晟听不明白，但是既然说自己没错，那就好了。

坐上车回来，钟辰乐不知道还能干嘛，朴志晟也一直不说话，就这么把钟辰乐一路送回了家。在家门口，钟辰乐经过一路冷静下来，朴志晟是无辜的，跟他生气又有什么用呢，两个人大眼瞪小眼瞪了一番，终于钟辰乐先开了口：对不起啊……那个……我可能确实失忆了。钟辰乐不会撒谎，半天憋出这样一个破借口。

朴志晟说：我会等你的，等你都想起来。

朴志晟你是不是喜欢我啊。

朴志晟紧张得开始打嗝：啊……这……什么呀……

但是志晟啊，对不起，我不是你喜欢的那个钟辰乐。

我会等你的。朴志晟握住他的手说道。没关系，不管发生什么事，我会等你的。

其实蛮肉麻的，这个场景，但是钟辰乐没有觉得一身恶寒，朴志晟太真挚了，他甚至没有机会反应。看来是真的很喜欢钟辰乐这个人吧，如果到最后发现不是自己，朴志晟是不是会很难过呢。钟辰乐被自己的念头吓了一跳，他现在是泥菩萨过江自身难保，一睁眼发现自己在另一个世界，也不知道回去的办法，又有什么余力来替朴志晟着想呢。

04/  
第二天上班，钟辰乐默默拖地，听到办公室有人八卦，说前几天电梯故障的事你们听说了吗，钟辰乐不由自主地把耳朵立了起来。

总裁跟钟丝草一起被关在电梯里，呆了整整四个小时，修好的时候门打开，钟丝草倒在总裁怀里。

钟辰乐在心里翻了个白眼，合着我被困历经千辛万苦，男女主在这儿谈情说爱，什么世道还有没有天理啊！他一边吐槽一边回想着剧情，试图预测下一步会发生什么事好有个准备，一个转身抬头差点撞到朴志晟的脸。

离近点仔细看这家伙好像长得确实蛮好看的，鼻子好高，嘴唇嘟嘟的，旁边还有一颗小痣，侧脸下颚角的线条棱角分明。钟辰乐摸了摸自己的，心想我也不错来着。

我脸上有什么东西吗？朴志晟摸了摸自己的脸，还好吧应该，难道是今天太帅了吗辰乐移不开目光吗？嘿嘿嘿。

没有，找我什么事？

啊，是这样，过几天的公司年会，我来你家接你。

按照剧情设定，朴俊表带钟丝草去了美xxx威，看着镜子里的她大家都要认不出来了，年会场上惊艳四座，然后被意外洒了一身红酒，朴俊表当时脱下西服外套为钟丝草穿上，就这么带着离开了现场。

我去干嘛？

你也是员工嘛，公司的一份子。

钟辰乐不想去来着，他只想自己怎么才能回到原来的世界，张口想说不用了，声音出来却不受控制地变成好啊。

朴志晟喜笑颜开：那等到那天我们不见不散！说完转身一蹦一跳地离开，头发跟着身体跳起来，背影看起来还怪可爱的。钟辰乐回到家里，朴志晟的身影好像还在脑海里一蹦一跳的，转头看向镜子，却发现镜子里反射出的笑脸把自己吓了一跳。

快走开快走开快走开！钟辰乐恨不得立刻大脑清空，出生以来第一次对自我认知产生了动摇。

05/  
翻箱倒柜翻出来一件白衬衣，钟辰乐看了看这个世界里的钟辰乐的工资，咬了咬牙刷卡买了一套正装去。跟着朴志晟来到酒店，年会上的领导轮番发言下来钟辰乐饿坏了，只顾着吃自助餐，朴志晟看他饿便给他多夹一些。突然音乐一响，男主牵着女主走进门来，全场肃静，钟辰乐还在吃，朴志晟碰了碰他示意：我哥居然带了个女生欸，他从来不带女伴的。

钟辰乐嘴里还塞着食物，嘟嘟囔囔地说你不是也带了个我嘛。

啊……这不一样……

哪里不一样。

是你哥不喜欢钟丝草，还是你不喜欢我。后面那句钟辰乐没说，感觉说了会让气氛变僵。吃进嘴里的食物有点噎，他把杯子里的红酒一饮而尽，杯子空了起身再端一杯回来，走到一半被绊了一下。

钟辰乐这才想起剧情，泼在衣服上的红酒是男女主感情升温的大好机会，而这个大好机会是钟辰乐给的。他倒在地上看着这一切按照小说中写的那样在面前上演，男主反应迅速脱下外套披在女主身上，然后将她公主抱起离开现场，一切都在全场瞩目下完成。钟辰乐无语，她只是衣服脏了又不是腿折了，公主抱耍什么威风，好老土啊。

他试着爬起来却意识到脚一软，朴志晟冲过来扶他起身，问怎么了。钟辰乐说好像扭伤了。朴志晟二话不说一个公主抱把钟辰乐抱起，钟辰乐只能说幸亏他们俩不是男女主，还好没有全场瞩目，不然他一定会尴尬到找个地缝钻进去。

我很重吗？钟辰乐看着朴志晟涨红了的脸问道，虽然朴志晟咬牙说没有的事，但他感受到朴志晟的双臂和双腿一起打颤。

算了别逞强了，让我下来吧。

朴志晟把他放在一楼大厅的沙发里，没找到冰块，只好去贩卖机里买了罐冰可乐来给他冰敷脚踝。看着扭伤的地方肿起了老高，钟辰乐叹了口气，为什么倒霉的总是我，难道这就是投机商人一心只想来钱快的报复吗，我回去就派人搜罗好剧本拍好电影，别折腾我了好吗。钟辰乐也不知道男主角一次意外需要周边多少人一起推动造就连环反应，但是求求了倒霉的不能再是他了。

朴志晟看着他一脸凝重的样子，小心翼翼地问他怎么了。

钟辰乐叹了口气说：朴志晟，我是从现实世界意外穿越进来的，真的不是你那个青梅竹马。我在你们这个世界受够了，只想回去，我还有一堆工作要做，在那边我不是保洁小哥，而是制片人，电影马上就要开拍了，他们不能没有我。

朴志晟听不懂，小心翼翼地问：辰乐你是不是不舒服啊。

钟辰乐看着他说：你倒好，什么都不知道，只需要按照剧情发展来就够了。剧情让你哭你就要哭，让你笑你就要笑，让你去帮男女主，你就要去帮他们，让你喜欢我你就要喜欢我。可是朴志晟，你只是别人笔下的一个配角啊，连自己的灵魂都没有。

我……我不是啊……我喜欢你是因为我喜欢你，不是谁让才喜欢的。辰乐我……我们一起长大，一起上学，一起度过的那么多回忆，你全都不记得，现在只剩下我一个人了。朴志晟坐在他身边哭了起来，钟辰乐也很没办法，说好的霸道少爷，内心却这么柔软敏感，钟辰乐怀疑李东赫写了本假小说。

你怎么这么爱哭啊。钟辰乐伸出手给朴志晟递了张纸，朴志晟边擦边说自己没有很爱哭，只是想哭就哭了。

钟辰乐叹了口气，感慨真好啊，志晟，想哭就哭吧。

06/  
年会结束钟辰乐一瘸一拐地来上班，却被告知公司特别下命令要给钟先生放假，钟辰乐想着买完正装之后卡里剩的那点看着可怜的数字，问休假带薪吗。老板说当然带了，二话不说又给钟辰乐的账户打了点钱做最近努力工作来的奖金。

按照一般剧情设定，保洁小妹贫贱不能移，会冲过去找到少爷，把奖金甩在他脸上，大骂你休想用钱来羞辱我。但是钟辰乐不是，这么一番折腾下来，钟辰乐已经没什么力气了，他觉得男人嘛，应当能屈能伸。

走出公司大门的时候，朴志晟很老土地坐在驾驶座上，敞篷跑车里塞满了玫瑰花。钟辰乐有一瞬间真的以为花丛里的朴志晟是在拍什么偶像剧，不想承认但是确实很帅来着，直到一只蜜蜂飞过来绕着朴志晟的头顶转，把他吓得花容失色，打开车门从车里跌了出来。钟辰乐笑着走过去替他赶了赶蜜蜂，问干嘛呢你。

朴志晟这才爬起来，还在装酷，他摘掉墨镜说在等你。

等我要这么大排场吗？

朴志晟说：当然要了！然后向后展示一车的玫瑰：我精心准备的，送给你，喜欢吗？

钟辰乐从包里翻出来几张创可贴，把朴志晟藏在身后的手抓过来，把他胡乱贴的都拆开重新粘上新的：你看看你。

朴志晟开心地眨眨眼睛：看看我什么？

朴志晟，你怎么天天这么会花钱找罪受。

讨你喜欢怎么能是罪呢？创可贴贴好朴志晟握着方向盘，看着手上的创可贴，笑得眼睛都看不见了。

你老是出现在我面前，做这做那的，又总是哭唧唧，笨手笨脚，现在还弄得自己满手是伤让我难受，你不觉得受罪我还觉得心累。坐在副驾驶的钟辰乐靠在椅背上，两腿一伸抱怨道。

辰乐因为我难受了吗？

钟辰乐系好安全带说你不要搞病娇，我不喜欢总是把自己弄得生病受伤的人。

朴志晟笑着说好，我努力锻炼身体保持健康，不生病也不受伤。

现在去哪儿？钟辰乐已经打算习惯这个世界了。什么总裁什么少爷，一个个总是随心所欲想干嘛就干嘛，他接受被安排了。

朴志晟说辰乐想去哪儿就去哪儿。

钟辰乐说去花店吧，把这花儿退了。

朴志晟说这怎么行？

不能退了吗？钟辰乐说那就去那儿吧。

07/  
朴志晟把车停在天桥底下，钟辰乐买了些包装纸，摆了个摊，标着玫瑰一朵十五。

天桥口走两步就是电影院，最近刚上了几部爱情片，来来往往都是恋人，朴志晟就这么看着钟辰乐把车里的玫瑰基本卖完，最后一沓钞票递给朴志晟，一番操作下来朴志晟目瞪口呆。

你数数，应该赚了些的。

朴志晟说辰乐啊，怎么能这样。

钟辰乐看了看他说，小少爷，收好吧，虽然没多少但这是你跟我一起赚到的第一笔钱。

吃完饭的时候，朴志晟坐在座位上发呆，说自己没什么食欲。

钟辰乐无语，大哥你已经吃三份牛排了，如果还很有食欲那也太可怕了吧。

朴志晟支支吾吾，那你也不应该把我送给你的礼物都卖掉。

我高二就被我爸推出来自己赚生活费了，做个小生意还得给他交一份策划书。就像你买玫瑰送我，被我收起来然后坏掉扔进垃圾桶，我不如把这件事作为礼物回赠给你。朴少爷，你总得明白我跟你不是一个世界的人。你不能因为自己从下到大都生活在童话里，就觉得其他人也跟你一样。我是在现实里长大的，虽然童话很好，但我总是要回到现实中去。

高二……朴志晟怎么也回想不起来，钟辰乐从来没跟他提过赚钱的事。

我不是你认识的那个钟辰乐，已经说过很多次了。

那你……为什么要给我擦眼泪，为什么要给我赶蜜蜂……为什么要给我贴创可贴，为什么又说因为我难受……

钟辰乐也不知道，他握着餐具的手微微颤抖：可能因为你是我来到这个世界遇到的第一个人，也是唯一熟悉的人。他抬起眼看着朴志晟继续说道：也可能因为我有点喜欢上你了。

啪的一声，朴志晟惊得手里的玻璃杯掉在地上，碎开了。

08/  
回到家的钟辰乐躺在床上回想，好像是交往了来着，是吗，在这种玛丽苏宇宙里，难道不是告白之后就算交往了吗，还是说朴志晟那家伙还在生气。当时吃完饭钟辰乐顺道带着朴志晟去看了电影，讲了什么他也不知道，只顾着睡觉了，醒来明明看到朴志晟眉梢眼角带着笑意来着，他在心里吐槽这种烂片有那么好笑吗。

回到家里那笔钱被朴志晟放进小猪存钱罐里，贴上一张便利贴，写着辰乐送我的人生第一桶金。看电影的时候辰乐睡着了，全程枕着自己的肩膀，朴志晟歪头偷偷看他，伸手捏了捏他的脸，白白嫩嫩，很软很好捏，因为太可爱了所以忍不住一直在笑。朴志晟闭着眼睛亲了亲钟辰乐的发旋，心脏跟着乱跳。

也可能因为我有点喜欢上你了。这句话就像在做梦一样，朴志晟亲了亲钟辰乐，发现这不是梦，真的可以亲到，所以很好。

朴志晟拿起手机给钟辰乐发消息问睡了吗，钟辰乐看着屏幕挠了挠头，他之前也没喜欢过男生，更没跟男生谈过恋爱，对方发消息多少有些迷茫，不知道该怎么回复合适。想了想还是自然一点，说要睡了。

好~晚安~❤朴志晟发过去之后，把脸埋进枕头里用力抓着好缓解心中的紧张和害羞。钟辰乐看着手机纳闷，就这？还以为会多说两句，怎么就急着再见了。对方先结束对话，自己当然不好继续下去了，回了一句晚安，不带任何标点符号和表情。随便了。

次日是被铃声吵醒的，钟辰乐拿起手机接通说了个喂，对方小声问辰乐啊起床了吗，开一下门。他皱着眉揉揉眼睛问放假你一大早来干嘛？

我想你了嘛。

……明明昨晚刚见过。钟辰乐抓了抓头发又回床上睡觉，朴志晟跟他挤在一起，脑袋亲昵地蹭了蹭他的身体，被吵朴志晟你要是再乱蹭我就一脚把你踹下去。

09/  
一觉睡到中午才醒来，朴志晟肚子饿得咕咕叫，两个人叫了外卖吃饱之后，钟辰乐问接下来要做什么。朴志晟兴致勃勃说去约会吧。钟辰乐说太累了，再说了扭伤还没好全约什么会。

在家也行，在你身边就行。

这话说的钟辰乐不知道该怎么接，他挠了挠头，嘴巴张开又闭上，伸出手又收回来，就这样思考再三拍了拍朴志晟的肩膀。他是不太习惯和人随意亲密接触的人，不只是身体接触，情感表达也。越是深刻的东西，反而到了嘴边就变得难以说出。

喜欢朴志晟这件事他已经说过了，告白在他这里平淡得跟爱情小说里的轰轰烈烈显得格格不入。后来朴志晟提起来说当时告白本来想搞个大场面的，热气球，对着天空对着大地对着鸟对着花说钟辰乐我爱你，但是他哥把场地和道具都提前预订了拿去不知道干嘛了，外加他腿软恐高，没想到一拖再拖的，钟辰乐先告白了。

钟辰乐想了想不知道要怎么解释，在你身边这种约定，比一句空洞的我爱你要来得真切得多。他很喜欢，所以他拍了拍志晟的肩膀，朴志晟明白的，明白他很喜欢。所以的所以，志晟伸出手握了一下他的手，因为太喜欢辰乐表达自己喜欢的方式了，很可爱，所以忍不住也拥抱了他的身体。

就像在床上躺着的时候那样，下巴搁在钟辰乐的肩头，鼻尖蹭到辰乐的头发，可以闻到他身上的牛奶味。钟辰乐莫名其妙也害羞起来，耳朵热热的，嘴上说哎干嘛啊——但手也跟着抬起来回抱了一下志晟。

那一刻朴志晟心想，虽然过去的东西辰乐都不记得了，不过未来，志晟觉得他可以和辰乐一起走过。  
那一刻钟辰乐心想，如果以后永远也没办法回去，但是未来身边志晟在的话，他觉得好像也不是不能捱过。

10/  
酒会过后男女主引起公司内部众议，钟辰乐养好伤重新回到工作岗位上，每天拖拖这里扫扫那里，他心想既然都是小说宇宙了，为什么李东赫不能写一个人吹口气就能打扫干净的设定呢，保洁小哥这种设定有什么必须吗，明明基层员工也可以，男大学生也可以，为什么非得是保洁小哥。

每天在公司大楼里来回穿梭，钟辰乐听到的八卦越来越多，他算了算按照这个顺序男女主应该正式交往了。接下来的情节倒是蛮波折，男主父亲病危，家里安排商业联姻必须去相亲，女主误解了怒提分手，在挽留的过程中男主出了车祸，女主泪洒病院两人和好，父亲转危为安，见家长发现是当年老战友的女儿，所以没再来个咖啡馆泼水的刁难情节，就这么老套烂俗地大团圆结局了。

钟辰乐提醒朴志晟说自己听人算了一卦，你哥可能会遇到一些交通事故，所以你提醒他一点注意安全，朴志晟信以为真，跑去缠着朴俊表好说歹说一通，朴俊表点了点头：我最近不开车出门不就好了。朴志晟松了口气，乐呵呵地帮钟辰乐准备复学的事，每天陪他去补习班上课。

不能来的时候朴志晟就乖乖打来电话说自己有事情，钟辰乐笑着说没关系，我又不是小学生，一个人上课又有什么不行。

一天课上完电话再打过去却变成了忙音，直到随便刷刷手机刷出来新闻，朴大少爷发生车祸的消息占据各大网站头条。钟辰乐意识到事情不太对劲，拼命赶往医院问朴志晟在哪里，大家都在关注小说男主——公司第一继承人朴俊表的安危，女主不顾人群闯进医院趴在病床上梨花带雨，也没个人给钟辰乐指一下路。跑了几个楼层，钟辰乐发现朴志晟人还在icu里，浑身插满管子，他隔着玻璃窗害怕得浑身发抖。

看小说的时候大段笔墨都在男女主身上，写他们相依相偎爱恨纠葛，钟辰乐完全没反应过来，事实上男主的车抛锚坐上了朴志晟的车，是朴志晟开的车，所以跟着受伤了，车祸后只用了一行字来概括朴志晟的情况——生死未卜。

大夫说还在昏迷当中，现在的情况还不好说。钟辰乐心里很不是滋味，太不是滋味了。朴志晟答应过自己，不会生病也不会受伤，可现在现在这副样子让他揪心。这个世界明明只是一个爱情至上的童话世界，钟辰乐忘记了，所有的一切都围绕着男女主的爱情朝着既定情节向前奔跑，就算预知了一切，这一切依然不可避免，无法改变。

终于过了半个月，朴志晟情况稳定下来，脱离死亡的威胁离开了icu。钟辰乐坐在旁边看着躺在病床上的他，至今还在昏迷，脸上的伤红肿已经消退，只剩下一些情况严重一点的擦伤，看起来终于没那么触目惊心。

钟辰乐握着朴志晟的手说：我会一直和你在一起的。

在这场梦里，钟辰乐暗自祈祷，快点醒过来，快点康复，快点和我继续走完这个不短也不长的人生。

不要当几笔带过的配角，不要只是为了服务主角而存在，也不要化作别人握在手里随意操控的棋子。去往另一个只有我们的世界里，做彼此生命中的主角。

我会一直和你在一起的。

11/  
故事完结了，按照那个俗套的设定完结了。

男女主的婚礼尚未结束，钟辰乐独自乘电梯先行离开，突然断电陷入黑暗，好像时间停滞了，不知道等了多久。门打开，保安和维修人员站在外面，一声钟总你还好吧，让他意识到故事真的完结了，他重新回到了自己的世界里。

本来应该欢呼雀跃的，他对着大家挤出一个疲惫的笑容，说没关系，辛苦了，拖着疲惫的步伐驾车回家。躺在床上，小狗摇着尾巴扒着床边半天上不来，钟辰乐把它抱上来，搂在怀里，意识到自己真的回来了，那场梦结束了。他蜷缩着身体突然觉得脸上凉凉的，伸手一摸原来是眼泪，不知道什么时候一直在流淌的眼泪。

次日上班钟辰乐拿起剧本，跟约好见面的编剧一起商讨如何改编，重新翻过那一张张纸，钟辰乐突然笑不出来了，这个轻松幽默大团圆的言情小说，现在对他来说不只是一本小说，而是很多人的大半生。

钟辰乐拜托李东赫可不可以改写一个小少爷的结局，李东赫说男女主的感情线已经结束了，小说完结了，此时再纠结配角的结局又有什么意义呢。钟辰乐叹了口气，说配角的人生也是人生啊，故事有始有终不好吗。李东赫伸了个懒腰说无所谓了，剧本你们看着改吧。

编剧把配角的结局改了几版，也不明白钟辰乐为什么对这种细节这么执着。收到邮件的钟辰乐打开文档，故事写朴志晟昏迷了几年宛如做了一场梦，从梦中醒来，大家一起围着病床为他庆祝生日，高喊生日快乐小少爷。再后来遇到了喜欢的人，健康快乐幸福地生活在一起。

文档里没写喜欢的人是谁，钟辰乐有希望过是自己，但不管是谁都无所谓，他只希望能是朴志晟真正喜欢的人，一个真心爱朴志晟的人，是别人也行，陪着他一生安稳，直到老去。

12/  
剧本改好投入拍摄，钟辰乐从片场回到公司，打电话叫宣发部门准备开会。打开电梯看到一张熟悉的脸，钟辰乐愣住了，一旁的助理忙拉过对方解释：这是老板专用电梯，保洁人员不能擅自使用。

啊……对不起啊老板……

对方看起来吓坏了，那副样子还蛮可爱，钟辰乐噗嗤一声笑了出来，拜拜手说没关系，上班那么辛苦用个电梯怎么了。

朴志晟——你是叫朴志晟吧，电话号码给我。

朴志晟心想该不会是要扣工资吧，半推半就不肯好好拿出手机，钟辰乐直接拿过来存了自己的手机号，朴志晟接回手机一看，备注上没有写老板，只写着三个字钟辰乐。

他抬起头老板笑眯眯地看着自己，好像一只猫。

13/  
晚上，李东赫手机亮起收到一条信息，朴志晟发来的——

哥！我觉得我们老板想泡我！你帮我看看这不是错觉吧！

End  
9k+  
20200131


End file.
